


Sammy's boys

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Winning Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Sam, Diapers, Fluff, Little!Dean, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Smut, Spanking, but not when they are regressed, human!Cas, little!cas, nonsexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about a non-sexual age-play fic? Between Cas/Sam/Dean with Sam as the Big and Dean and Cas as littles? Or any formation thereof? Wouldn’t mind seeing the boys try negotiate scenes with their ‘big’ time (wincestiel please…if thats all right) and finding the right balance between role-playing and being a couple(triple?). Fluff and smut of all kinds are welcome, as long as the kinky stuff is during the ‘grown up time’, spankings, pacifiers, diapers, whatever’s fun to write I’m all for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's boys

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is around 3k.  
> The only reason this fic is explicit is because there is a smutty scene, but I would like to make a note that Dean and Cas’ little time with Sam as their daddy is completely separate from when they are ‘big’ and are having a relationship with Sam.

"Hey!" Sam shouted from where he was standing outside, watching Dean and Cas play. "I thought I said no rough playing. Someone is gonna get hurt if you two keep that up."

"Sorry Daddy!" Came two identical replies.

Sam sighed, but smiled, watching the regressed Cas and Dean play around, giggling and weaving through trees, before chasing each other and running around.

Sam rolled his eyes, watching Dean and Cas carefully.

"How about some lunch?" Sam asked.

The two stopped at that, and ran over to Sam, talking excitedly.

"Can we have a dessert after lunch, Daddy?" Dean asked, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Sure think, kiddo." Sam said, come on, lets get inside."

The three walked in and over to the kitchen.

Sam put Dean and Cas down at a table and brought their lunches, setting the plates in front of them. “Eat most of lunch, and you can get a dessert.” Sam said, settling down with his own lunch.

Even when Dean was little, he still had a huge appetite, and ever since Cas became human, he seemed to grow a big one as well, which meant buying more food on shopping trips, not that Sam minded.

"Daddy, today, me an’ Cas-"

"Don’t talk with food in your mouth Dean." Sam said.

Dean gulped the food down and looked at Sam a little sheepishly. “Sorry.”

"It’s fine. What were you saying Dean?"

"Me an’ Cas were able to get really super close to a bird today. It was really pretty."

"That’s wonderful, Dean." Sam said. He took a sniff, and Sam thought he caught a wiff of stink in the air. "I think I’m gonna have to do a diaper check." Sam said, getting up.

He could already tell from the squirming that Cas had obviously gone number two in his diaper, but when Sam saw Dean make a face, he knew that Dean used his as well.

Sam walked over and pulled back Cas’ pants, looking inside the diaper, and seeing the mess Cas made, before he moved to Dean and felt the front, feeling that Dean used it.

"After lunch, I’m giving you both fresh diapers." Sam said, going to the sink and washing his hands, before sitting back in his spot and eating.

_

The three ate with the occasional chatter from Dean or Cas, until the three finished lunch, and Dean and Cas dug into their dessert and ate it down.

"OK." Sam said, getting up and washing off the plates. "Time for a diaper change."

"I can change my own diaper!" Dean protested, as the three of them got up and started walking down the Bunker. "I’m a-I’m a big boy, Daddy!"

"You’re a big boy, huh?"

"Yeah! Daddy, I’m a super big boy!"

"Me too!" Cas said.

"And big boys make messes on their shirts from eating dessert?" Sam asked, pointing to the front of Dean and Cas’ shirts.

The two looked down at their shirts, before looking back up at Sam.

"Looks like we’re going to need to get you in more than fresh diapers." Sam said.

They walked into the room that Sam had set up hen Cas and Dean were little, and he stopped Cas and Dean.

"Cas first." Sam said, grabbing a fresh shirt, and the diaper bag, before leading Cas into the bathroom to clean him up.

Sam quickly worked at cleaning Cas up and getting him in fresh clothing.

He walked back out, taking Dean into the bathroom, and cleaning him up as well.

When he was done, Sam washed up and took Dean back out, finding Cas sitting down at a table Sam put, coloring on some paper.

"Making a picture, Cas?"

"Mm-hmm." Cas nodded, deep in concentration on whatever he was drawing.

Sam walked over, seeing what Cas was making, only to have cas swipe the paper away, looking up at Sam.

"You can’t look Daddy! It’s a surprise!" Cas said.

"OK, buddy." Sam said, walking off, and sitting down on the edge of the bed, watching Dean go off and playing with some cars.

Cas got to drawing the picture again, and Sam smiled softly.

_

Sam watched the two play around the room with different toys, and each other.

Cas finally finished his drawing, handing it to Sam, who looked at it, and realized that Cas drew himself, Dean, and Sam.

"It’s our family." Cas said. "See?"

"I see, Cas. I’ll put it up on the fridge." Sam grinned, getting up and walking back to the kitchen to put the drawing up on the fridge.

Sam got back to the room, and played with Cas and Dean when they wanted him to be a certain character, until finally 1:30 rolled around and Sam decided that it was nap time for his two little men.

"But, ‘m not tired!" Dean protested.

"I’m not either!" Cas chimed in.

"Boys." Sam gave a warning, that both Cas and Dean understood fully what the warning would imply.

The two got in their beds and Sam grabbed a book and a chair, sitting in between the beds and starting to read from it, until both Cas and Dean fell asleep.

_

Sam had moved back to the main room of the Bunker, finding one of the older Men of Letter books about different mythology, and he sat down reading it.

He managed to get a few hours alone, reading, when Dean came walking into the room.

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking up, trying to gauge if he had an older Dean or younger one.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean grumbled, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said. "Cas still asleep?"

"Yep." Dean nodded.

Sam watched his brother walk into the kitchen, probably to grab a beer, and he realized that Dean had changed into regular boxers underneath his pants.

"You know you still have your shirt-" Sam started, calling after Dean.

"I know, I haven’t bothered to take it off yet." Dean called back from the kitchen. "Shuddup about it."

"Alright." Sam said, grinning, going back to his book.

Dean came walking out, and over to Sam, two beers in hand. He gave one to Sam, before grabbing a chair and sitting down in it.

"Is what’s on the fridge what Cas drew earlier?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It’s us." Sam said. "He isn’t the best artist, but…you can tell who’s who, at least."

"Have to agree with you there." Dean nodded, taking a gulp of his beer.

Sam watched Dean leave the room, coming back a few minutes later with a different shirt.

Sam smirked and Dean gave him a glare, before sitting back down and continuing to drink his beer.

Cas finally showed up in the room about 30 minutes later, hair worse than Dean’s was. But he was changed into some normal clothes, and Sam knew that they were now both big.

"Hello." Cas said gruffly, sitting down beside Dean.

"Hey, nice nap?"

"It was good." Cas nodded. "Was your nap good as well?" He asked, turning to Dean.

"Yeah…yeah, it was pretty good." Dean said, turning to Cas. "Isn’t that the point of naptime? To get rest and for them to be good."

"I would assume so." Cas said.

"Well I’m glad you both had good naps while little." Sam smiled.

Dean looked over at Sam, before a smile grew on his face. He leaned over to Cas and whispered something, eyes on Sam at all times. Cas’ eyes grew confused, before they grew wide and they moved over to look at Sam, who gave Dean and Cas a confused look.

"Guys?" Sam asked. He was about to get up when Dean stopped him.

"Stay there, Sammy." Dean said.

"Oooo-kay." Sam said, relaxing in his chair.

Dean leaned back in his chair, eyes glued to Sam’s, a big grin on his face.

That was when cas leaned over, and nipped along Dean’s neck.

Sam’s eyes grew wide, and he could automatically feel himself thickening up, watching as Cas’ hand trailed up Dean’s thigh, and over his clothed, growing erection.

Cas kneaded at the tent growing, kissing and sucking along Dean’s neck, before finally moving up to Dean’s lips, kissing him roughly, and making Dean moan.

"Fuck, you guys…." Sam grunted softly, hand going down to his own erection, freeing it from his pants.

Cas and Dean gave a smile, before the two went over to Sam, kissing his neck, jaw, and lips, hands running under Sam’s shirts, and one of Cas’ hands wrapping around Sam’s dick.

Sam gave a moan as Cas and Dean’s hands worked on him.

"I think today, we’re going to be the ones that treat you." Dean whispered in Sam’s ear. "What do you think Cas?"

"I have to agree with Dean. After all, Sam is a very hard worker."

Sam whimpered softly, watching as Dean pulled Sam off the chair, pulling Sam’s pants down and off. Dean got on his knees, and started mouthing around Sam’s cock, freeing his own to stroke it.

Sam moaned when Dean sucked down his cock, and Cas started rimming Sam from behind.

Gasps started falling from Sam’s mouth, as he rocked softly back and forth, both Cas and Dean working on each side of him.

"Fuck, guys….." Sam whimpered softly, one hand reaching back to run through Cas’ hair, the other reaching to run through Dean’s.

"Mmm, Sam." Cas murmured, lips brushing against Sam’s ass. "So beautiful like this. I think you would look better on my dick. Maybe Dean’s. Maybe both of us. I think you would moan so prettily."

Sam whined, voice high, as Cas continued to eat Sam out, while Dean blew Sam.

"Oh god, guys…"

Dean looked up at Sam, giving Sam a wink before he went as deep as he could get, and Sam cried out. Dean tasted a spurt of pre-come, and he moaned, making Sam squirm between Cas and Dean.

Cas laughed against Sam’s ass, before he pulled away, Dean pulling off Sam’s cock and the two lowered Sam to the floor, stripping Sam’s clothes.

"Sammy…we’re gonna have a lot of fun with you." Dean murmured softly, hand running up Sam’s chest. "You’ll be coming so hard you’ll see stars."

Sam moaned as Dean and Cas continued to work Sam over, knowing that he was in for a hot and pleasurable ride.

_

After everything was said and done, the three had ended up in Sam’s bedroom fucking each other silly.

They ended up relaxing in a lazy pile, arms and legs tangled with the others.

Sam lazily pulled Dean up, and kissed him softly, before doing the same with Cas.

"Love you two guys." Sam murmured.

"Same back at you, Sammy." Dean replied.

"Yes. I feel the same." Cas added, kissing Sam’s neck.

The three had been careful of marks on each other, so when Cas and Dean regressed, they didn’t have them as ‘littles’. The same thing went for when they came. The three always used condoms, so they could quickly clean up any mess that they made while having sex.

"Mmm…." Sam hummed softly. "What do you guys think about doing a scene next time?"

"Sure. What type of scene?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking a little bit of bondage, you know. Maybe use some toys. Two of us watching the third squirm with want and need."

"Were you thinking some overstimulation?" Cas asked.

"Maybe. If whoever was tied up was OK with it, and if they weren’t, then it’s fine."

"Who were you thinking to tie?" Dean questioned.

"Whoever felt like it, really. I wasn’t sure how either of you felt about it though. I was a little worried to even bring it up."

"Don’t be." Dean grinned, kissing Sam. "I think that sounds fucking hot. Cas, what do you think?"

"I agree. It does sound like it would be pleasurable. If Dean or yourself, Sam, doesn’t want to do it, I would like to be the tied up one in the scene."

"You sure? You don’t have to." Sam said.

"I would like to." Cas replied.

"Well have a talk about safe words." Dean said. "Boundaries….what we can and can’t do while your tied up."

"I realize that, and I am willing to do it, as long as you two are." Cas smiled.

"If you’re willing, so are we." Sam said. "Thanks for helping fulfill my fantasy, Cas."

"Of course I would." Cas murmured softly, pressing a kiss against Sam’s lips.

Sam smiled, and shut his eyes, breathing deeply.

He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but inadvertently did.

_

When sam woke, he was in the room alone.

"Dean? Cas?" Sam mumbled groggily, forcing himself to wake up.

He groaned, and rolled out of bed, his body aching in the best ways, and Sam grabbed some clothes, pulling them on.

"Cas? Dean?" Sam called, walking down the corridors of the Bunker, not finding either sign of the two. "Boys?" Sam called, having a feeling that the two regressed after he fell asleep.

Sam heard soft whispering, and he quietly followed the source of the noise.

He found Dean and Cas talking quietly, while looking at the floor where there was a bunch of broken glass and food spilled everywhere.

"Boys?" Sam asked, crossing his arms, looking at the two littles, who turned suddenly, eyes wide that Sam was now here.

"Daddy…umm…ummm….we were-we were hungry, an’-an’ we got us some food, only…we dropped the stuff." Dean said softly.

"We’re sorry Daddy…." Cas added.

"Both of you know that you are not supposed to get things by yourself without my permission. And both of you know that you are supposed to get me when you age down."

"But you were asleep!" Dean tried to argue.

Sam gave him a look and Dean quieted down.

"That is why you wake me up. I will not mind. I’m going to get some shoes and get you two out of the glass. Then we are going to clean it up. You two boys are in very big trouble." Sam said.

"Yes, Daddy." Cas and Dean said together.

Sam turned and grabbed some shoes, putting on his own, and going back to Cas and Dean, getting their shoes on, and getting them out of the mess.

The three retrieved the a broom, the dust pan, and the trash can, and the three started cleaning up the glass and food.

When everything was cleaned and wiped up, Sam sat both of his littles down, staring down at them.

"Alright, do both of you know what you did to get right here?"

"We got plates and food without permission." Dean said.

"And we didn’t get you when we were little, even when you said too."

"And when the plates dropped, both of you were in danger of getting hurt." Sam added. "You boys realize that I set up rules cause I love you and I want to keep you safe and to help you, right?"

"Yes Daddy." Cas said softly. Both boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats, sniffling and Sam knew that waterworks weren’t that far off in the distant.

"You boys realize that I will be punishing you for being bad, right?"

"Yes Daddy." Dean said, unable to look at Sam. "We’re sorry Daddy."

"I know you both are terribly sorry." Sam said, leaning down and cradling his boys heads. "And I forgive you for it. Bu I still have to punish you, as much as none of us want it."

Dean and Cas nodded, and Sam sat down in a chair, motioning for Dean to come over.

Dean got up, and moved to Sam, who placed Dean carefully over his lap.

Dean’s sniffling started up more, and Sam knew that Dean was about to start crying soon.

"Both of you are going to get five spankings. Afterwards, I want you to think about why I set rules for you two and why they are important." Sam said.

"Yes Daddy." Came to small voices.

Sam wasn’t going to spank either boy hard, but he knew that his message would get across with the swats.

He brought his hand down on Dean’s backside and could tell when Dean started crying. It wasn’t as much of the fact that the swats hurt, but more of the fact that he disobeyed Sam.

Sam got through Dean’s swats quickly, before placing him back in his seat, and giving him a big hug, moving onto Cas and leading the other little boy back and over his lap.

“‘M sorry Daddy.” Cas said softly.

"I know, Cas. I know you are." Sam said softly, before he brought his hand down on Cas’ behind, counting them softly as he gave them out.

"1…2…3…4…5." Sam said, bringing Cas back to his chair. He hugged Cas tightly, who wrapped his arms around Sam, crying into his shoulder.

Sam pulled Dean over and he hugged his two boys.

"I’m going to get your pacifiers and diapers. They’ll help you concentrate on being little. I want both of you boys to stay in your chairs while I go get them. OK?"

"OK, Daddy."

"Yeah, we’ll be good now."

"OK. I love both of you very much."

"We love you too, Daddy." Cas said.

"Yeah, we love you too." Dean nodded.

"I’m glad. I’m sorry I had to spank you, but I don’t tolerate boys who don’t listen. I want to make sure that both of you stay safe and happy." Sam pulled back from the embrace and gave a soft kiss on Dean and Cas’ foreheads. "I’m going to go get your stuff now." Sam said.

Sam got up and left the room, heading into Dean and Cas’ little room, grabbing the desired items before heading back to Dean and Cas.

"Alright, Dean, stand up and drop your pants."

"But Cas is here…." Dean whined.

"Cas, look away. Dean, do you really want to argue with me?"

"….well, no…."

"Then drop your pants, so I can get your diaper on." Sam said.

Dean got up, as Cas looked away, and Sam quickly got Dean’s diaper on, sticking Dean’s pacifier in his mouth.

He did the same with Cas, and sat both boys back down, watching them suck on their pacis lightly.

"I want you boys to stay here for five minutes. I’ll be right over there reading. When you’re done, come see me, and we can put this behind us."

Cas and Dean nodded, and Sam smiled, turning and sitting down in the chair, keeping an eye on the time.

When five minutes were up, he beckoned Cas and Dean over, giving them another kiss on the head and a hug.

"Have you thought about what you did?"

Both nodded.

"Are you both sorry?"

They nodded again.

"Will you think next time you do something that you need my help with."

Another nod.

"Good. Go play, you two."

Cas and Dean smiled, and ran off to grab their toys.

Sam smiled softly, rolling his eyes, watching his little boys play.


End file.
